sekirei fisrt saga: dont leave
by jiyongxD
Summary: they changed his life. especially those 2. they made his life meaningful, he was actually happy that he was born. they changed it completely insane. comedy, drama. romance im gonna change this story up a but rated M for ecchiness
1. Chapter 1

_**Sekireis are like lollipops?**_

_**Reminder: I do not own the anime/manga Sekirei or the characters if I would I would make Minato manlier.**_

_**Must read. These characters will be out of character at times not always, but at times. Because everyone has their soft moments. I will definitely change Minato because he does not act like a man at times. And I will add made up characters too. Can u please help me and review my good and bad points, please**_

_** It was in the morning when "riiiinnngg" "What time is it." Said Minato "Oh shit, I'm late!" Minato got up very quickly and ran out the door. "Hey Mina-to?" said the next door neighbor, Kazukage (made up character) **_

_** "No, no, no, I can't be late this'll go on my 100**__**th**__** record of being tardy" yelled Minato "riiiinnngg" ringed the high school bell (yes he will be in high school) "Mr. Sahashi your late." Said the Ms. Shizune, "You wouldn't mind spending your lunch in D-hall would you?" "But, but, but I, it was only 1 minute late!" said Sahashi Minato. "Then I suggest you to wake up early. Also please take a seat." Said Shizune "Oh and stop mumbling bad things about me, too." Minato was walking to his desk when someone tripped him and said "Oops, my bad." Said Izumi Higa. "Shut the fuck up." "Make me." "Mr. Sahashi, please go to your desk!" Minato quickly got up and sat down. "Oi, did you study for the test my man." Asked Seo. "Does it looks like I studied?" replied Minato calmly. "No" "Alright then, hey Haruka can I copy from your test?" asked Minato. "Sigh, what am I going to do with you?" replied Haruka. "Yes you can copy." **_

_** After the exam is done the 3 boys went to lunch. "Dude I got asked out by a girl." Said Haruka. "Who?" Asked Seo and Minato both at once. "Kuno, she said she's a Sekirei or something like that and that I'm her Ashikabi. "You two are lucky, I got no girl or Sekirei to date." Said Minato with a jealous face. "Don't worry man some girl will be crawling towards you in no time." Said Seo. "You should be happy you're not stuck with 2 Sekirei's." announced Seo. Minato and Haruka was trying to hold the laughter because the two Sekireis he was talking about was right there behind him. "Their right behind me aren't they." Asked Seo. Both Minato and Haruka nodded and stepped back 10 feet. "S-S-Seo you said that we are a pain in the ass right?" asked Hikari, one of Seo's Sekirei. "And now we're going to show you how much pain in the butt you are to us." Said Hibiki, another Sekirei of Seo. "Wh-What how did you two get in?" asked Seo. "No questions." Before Seo could answer a bolt of lightning came down on him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

_**Time skip-**_

_** So what did you guys think?**_


	2. meeting the girl

_**Reminder: I don't own Sekirei or the characters if I did then I would change Sahashi minato into a man.**_

_**Can you guys like review please?**_

_**Chapter 2- meeting the girl**_

_** After school-**_

_** "OI, want to go to the bar?" asked Seo. "But what about your Sekirei's?" ask Minato. "Eh, their probably chasing more un-winged Sekireis." Replied Seo coolly. "Besides, Minato here will probably find another girl." "But I'm not old enough to be in a bar." Said Minato. "Bro, how old are we." Said Seo. "Seo-san your 18, Haruka-san your 19, and I'm 17." Said Minato. "Close enough let's go!" yelled Seo. "What am I going to do with these two?" sighed Minato.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-time skip**_

_** "What a pedophile." Said Minato. "Hey it was the only excuse of letting you in and only way of letting you in." Said Haruka. "Anyways let's go find a place to sit." Said Seo. As the three boys were sitting at the front bar a purpled haired girl came and sat right next to Minato. "OI, Minato can I switch you spots." Whispered Seo. "Why?" replied Minato. "Because you're sitting next to a stunning chick." Said Seo. As soon as Minato glances over to the girls spot a man comes up to him. "Get the fuck out of my spot, nigga!" yelled the big man. As soon as he said that the purpled haired girl stares at Minato seeing what he will do. Of course Minato saw that she was staring at him. "Why should I?" said Minato. "Because I said so." Replied the man. Minato quickly got up and spoke "what if I don't want to." "Then I'm going to force you." said the man. This time to show off to the girl he moved next to her and said "**_

'_**Wow fat ass here wants me to move." Yelled Minato. There was an "ohh" in the crowd when Minato said that. The purpled haired girl seemed very surprised. "Do you know who the fuck you're dealing with?" "Like I want to know." "Knock it off Vincent." Yelled the purpled haired girl. Minato quickly spun around to see her face but knocked her down instead. "AH! I-I-I'm really sorry are you ok?" said Minato. "Yeah, I am. Ah!" she said. "Why am I feeling this way towards this boy? No it can't be." The purpled haired girl thought. "May I know your name?" asked the girl. "I'm Minato, Sahashi Minato." Replied Minato. "May I know your name." he asked "yes. Yes you may, my name is Kazehana." Replied Kazehana. "Wow, that name really fits you." Minato complimented. "Why thank you, you think so?" "Yes! It's beautiful like you are!" "Wow thank you. How about me and you go on a date tomorrow at 7:00 p.m.?" asked Kazehana. "Aren't boys supposed to say that?" "Sometimes." "I would love to go on a date with a lovely woman like you." "Are those guys your friends? Like the guys that are drooling?" asked Kazehana. "Sadly yes." "WHA-WHA-HOW DID YOU?" yelled Seo. "THA-THAT QUICK?" yelled Haruka. "Yup, mad bros?" said Minato. "MINATO YOU ARE SO DEAD D-E-A-D! YOU HEAR ME D-E-A-D- DEAD!" Seo and Haruka yelled. "Excuse my friends." Said Minato. "They are excused."**_

_**So how did I do? Review!**_


End file.
